My Little Bride
by Neyuchi
Summary: Based on the Korean Movie! 15 year old Xion was having a normal life until her grandfather fell ill. In order to fulfill his wish, Xion will have to marry her childhood friend, Roxas. Will she love him as a real husband or love the school's ace, Riku?
1. Roxas: Unpleasant Homecoming

Hello, guys! I've made a new fanfic after getting the idea of watching the Korean Movie 'My Little Bride.' Yes, the storyline MIGHT be the same and all, but who knows? I'll probably change some things up! I've been wanting to write a RokuShi fanfic for a very long time now, but haven't had the time to write any so far. I'm really excited about this one! So without further ado, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Bride<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

_**++Roxas++**_

_**Many things happen**_

_**when you're away.**_

_**Maybe I might have an**_

**Unpleasant Homecoming**

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

"... Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent in preparation for landing. Please make sure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their fully upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope to see you on a future flight."

I felt myself smile when I heard that. Ah, finally, Twilight Town! The place I was raised and born. After a few hard years in another world, I'm now back home. My family, friends...I'll be able to see them again.

In my hands, I held a picture that was taken five years ago. A picture of a middle school girl. Her silky black hair cropped to her neck, bright sapphire eyes gleaming happily behind rectangle spectacles, her beautiful smile...

_'Xion...'_

The way she would always fall and trip over the unthinkable, the way she would try to cheer me up if I'm saddened, the way she would always care about me... it made me smile and chuckle. Yep, she was one of a kind.

The lady sitting next to me glanced over at me when she heard my random laugh and raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I noticed and quickly dropped my smile, tucking the picture into my checkered wallet.

At that, the lady smiled and turned back to her magazine she was holding in her hands, crossing her legs as she moved a little in her seat in a comfortable position. My eyes flickered over to her, but I wasn't looking at the magazine she was currently reading.

I was staring at her legs.

She was wearing those diamond tights and really short leather skirt. And as wrong as it sounded, they looked sexy.

Trying to get a better look, I shifted a little in my seat, my eyes never leaving her legs. Every time she glanced at me, I pretended to either look at the magazine in her hands or look out the window, which at the moment was a clear sky with a blazing sun. When she looked away, my eyes would flicker over to her creamy and fit legs. What, I'm a man the age of twenty-four, and I've never had any success in dating somebody. So I've been sticking to staring at ladies secretly...If they're subtle enough...You're probably thinking that I'm such a pervert, aren't you?

Sooner or later, the airplane landed at Twilight Town's National Airport and the passengers boarded off the plan after a speech from the flight attendants. People went their separate ways to their designated destination and business, but I just followed the same woman who was wearing the diamond tights.

Sometimes, I feel like such a stalker.

The lady was now walking quickly in one direction, and just to be curious, I hiked my shoulder bag higher on my shoulder and continued to follow, towing my suitcase after me. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw the lady practically throw herself cheerfully at some fat guy who caught her and twirled her around as they giggled and laughed.

Hn. Well, that went well...

"Damn..." I cursed, my thoughts of being with her dropping like a pound of bricks. I mean, it's not that I'd really want to be with her though.

Ignoring the two love birds, I once again, pulled my shoulder bag higher onto my shoulder and skulked by them, not before throwing a sneer at them. Rude, I know.

I kept on walking through the huge airport, passing by many people and giving the ladies a smile as I passed by them. However, none of them smiled back at me and I frowned at that.

_'Is it that I'm not attractive enough or what?'_ Sighing at my failed attempts, I scanned the area for other ladies I could probably hit on. But something caught my eye.

Over by a equally small sized flower shop, a young girl, probably in her first year of high school, leaned down to sniff some pretty flowers displayed in front of her. She wore a white long sleeved t-shirt with an anime-styled Moogle printed on the front and a black layered skirt with a checkered belt attached to one belt loop on her skirt on her side to the back, hanging loosely. She also donned a plain gray messenger bag and a seashell bracelet. Her flat black boots reached up to her mid-calf, and her short black hair hid her face from me.

Two word registered into my mind. _'She's cute.' _Realizing what I thought, I slapped myself mentally. _'Aw, crud. Please don't tell me that I'm turning into a pedophile...'_ I thought. _'But hey, it wouldn't hurt to get to talk to her, would it? It's worth a try...'_ And with a smirk, I walked over to her.

Just before I was about to walk pass her, I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. And so, I dropped it by her feet before strolling away slowly.

The black-haired teen jumped when she heard something drop by her and she glanced down, only to see a phone by her feet. She then glanced at me, confused on why my phone was by her. I watched her from a mirror in front of me as she started to lean down to pick up my phone, but she froze mid-way. She glanced at my phone, then at me. Her expression went from confused...to surprise...and then to disgust.

I watched as she swung her leg back and kicked my phone towards me. _'What–?'_ My phone slid across the floor before friction slowed it down and it stopped close to my own feet. _'Did she just kick my phone?'_ Frowning, I turned back to the teen. "Hey, you can't kick that–"

"Geez!" she exclaimed, rudely cutting me off. "You haven't changed one bit, Roxas."

I just gaped at the girl as I comprehended on who was standing before me.

It was her. Xion. She still had that short black hair and sapphire eyes, but her glasses were gone. It wasn't the little girl I used to joke around with before. You could tell that she was growing into a woman. A pretty one too.

_'Am I dreaming...?' _I secretly reached behind me and pinched the back of my other arm just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I suppressed an expression of pain when I accidentally pinched myself a bit _too_ hard.

Yep, she was there all right. And damn, she's gotten really cute after these few years.

Xion crossed her arms under her chest and frowned at me at my lack of speech, her sapphire orbs narrowing. But I covered up my surprise with a smile.

"It's you, Xion!" I said as I walked up to her, my eyes all the while looking her up and down. "You're a big girl now! Nice curves," I joked, making round strokes in front of my chest to show that I was referring to her own developed chest.

Xion smiled sweetly at my words before giving me a sneer. "Drop it, okay?" she dead-panned before walking right past me, her hands noticeably twitching to probably strangle me.

I just chuckled and stared after her retreating form. "Hey, give me a break!" I started to catch up to her, quickly swooping down to snatch my phone off the ground. Xion didn't even bother to look back at me.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

"They look so nice and shiny..." I commented slowly, as if I was in a daze.

Xion and I were now seated at the back of a city bus, and I was staring out the window, glancing at every pretty lady I saw, causing Xion to get ticked off.

"Stop staring. You'll sprain your eyes," she warned, glaring at me.

"No, it's just that they look familiar," I replied, giving one final glance out the window before straightening in my seat and resting my head against the head rest. "Anyway, what brings you here?" I asked curiously, turning my head to her, a playful smile curving onto my face. "Missed me so much that you had to skip school?"

Xion smiled and giggled before dropping her fake expression. "No, it's the school's anniversary," she replied. "I was forced to come here! I'm wasting my time when I really have to study."

I chuckled. "Yeah, there's only two more years left until the national exam," I added.

"But people like you really make college look undesirable," Xion said, putting a hand under her chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what she meant. I mean, don't a lot of students dream about going to college?

Xion flickered her sapphire orbs over to me. "You're a pervert and a playboy," she said bluntly.

I just laughed at that. "I may be a playboy...but not a pervert," I retorted. Oh wait. Remembering something, I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a plastic bag, handing it to her. "Here's your present. Just for you, just keep it a secret from our families."

The teen took it excitedly and nodded, thinking that it was a present from me to show my friendliness. "Okay!" With a smile, she opened the bag and pulled out her present, only to have her smile drop at the sight of it.

Her present that I bought for her was a strawberry-printed bra.

I tried my best to stifle my laughter, concentrating my eyes to the front of the bus in order for me to not burst out laughing. From the corner of my eyes, I saw how aghast she was. "Pretty, isn't it? It's padded. Real thick," I informed her.

Xion glared at me. "You're a pervert!" she exclaimed, hitting my shoulder painfully.

A big, playful grin was plastered on my face now as I turned towards her. "Should I help you put it on?" I asked, slowly reaching for her hands. "Should I?"

Xion giggled and pushed my hands away before she started to hit me with her own hands on my head, causing me to laugh and block her attacks. Unfortunately, the bra strap she was still holding was slapping against my face, leaving a stinging pain. Ouch. "Want me to hit you?" she asked, her happy laughter filling the air and distracting many passengers nearby as we both tried to tickle each other.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

We were soon dropped off at the nearest bus stop by our houses and had to catch a taxi. Soon enough, the taxi arrived at our houses.

Xion quickly got out of the taxi first and ran to the front door, peeking in before dashing to the back door to get our relatives. I got out of the taxi also after paying the driver and hauled out my suitcase from the trunk before closing the trunk and waving for the taxi man to drive off.

"My son!" an all too familiar voice squealed happily. "My son's home!" Mrs. Uchiyama, a woman about the age of forty ran out of the house and towards me with an excited expression on her face as she held out her arms towards me for a hug. Her long blonde hair was pinned up in a messy bun and her bright blue eyes gleamed happily. A few other relatives and Xion followed close by with a smile on their faces.

I grinned and leaned down a little to hug her. I've grown a lot and now my mom only reached up to my neck. Short, isn't it? "Mom! How have you been?" I asked, which my mom replied a, "Good."

My dad, Mr. Uchiyama, was a man around his forties with sandy brown spiky hair. He walked over to me and gave me a brief, but warm hug. "Welcome home."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Xion's father, Mr. Irino, a man with dark hair and golden eyes gave me a pleased smile. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was fine," I replied before turning to Mrs. Uchida, Xion's mother. "How have you been?" I asked the woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She smiled and also replied, "Good."

Mr. Uchiyama then announced, "Well, let's come in. Grandfather's waiting. Hurry."

"Okay," I said. _'Waiting? Oh yeah, come to think of it, Mom and Dad sent me a letter about his condition. But is he really?' _My mom was about to pick up my luggage for me, but I stopped her politely. "Mom, it's heavy. I'll carry it." My mom smiled and said, "Okay."

Everyone quickly hustled inside the house, chatting happily amongst each other about my arrival. "You've changed," my dad commented.

As everyone entered the house, I stopped my mother before she could go inside, who looked at me questioningly. "What was all the rush?" I asked, peeking in the door to make sure that no one was there. "And is grandpa really sick?"

My mom took a quick glance at the door also before resting her eyes on me, her hands fidgeting for some reason. "Son, brace yourself, okay?" she said, patting my hand before entering the house. I soon went inside after her, one thought in my mind.

_'Brace myself for what?'_

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

I watched as Xion scooped out the last spoonful of sticky rice and black mung beans with coconut milk from the bowl she was holding in her hands, before feeding it to our grandfather.

Actually, he really wasn't my grandfather. He's Xion's grandfather, but since my family and hers were really close and all, I kinda got used to calling her grandfather my own. He acted as if I was his real grandson, so what the heck.

Xion smiled and placed the spoon into the now empty bowl. "Delicious, isn't it?" she asked. "I made it myself. Just for you, grandpa."

Grandfather nodded in appreciation and gave Xion a small smile. "Really tasty. No one but you can take such good care of me."

Xion giggled and grinned at that. "Of course. I'm your only granddaughter," she said, grabbing hold of his fragile hands.

"You've really grown. Now you look like a lady," Grandfather commented as he gave Xion's hands a slight, but strong squeeze.

In the other room across from them, Mrs. Uchida scoffed in disbelief as she peeled carrots for dinner. "She may have grown, but she's still a child."

Xion turned her head towards her mom at that. "Hey, I'd be married in the old days. Right, grandfather?" she asked her grandpa, knowing that he'd be on her side.

The aged man nodded. "Absolutely. A married woman," he said, smiling, not before he gave Xion's mother 'the eye.' "Roxas," he said, catching my attention. "Come sit here." He motioned for me to sit closer to him, before he started to move his sheets so that I could be closer to him.

"Yes, grandfather," I said, scooting closer to him until I was sitting side by side by Xion. Our knees were touching and she frowned at my closeness, but made no attempt to move away from me.

Once we were settled and listening all out to what he wanted to say, Grandfather talked. "You two...hear me out," he pleaded us, which we did. "You may have heard of this story before... Roxas's grandfather was an old friend and war comrade of mines."

Our families in the room behind us shared knowing glances at each other before they stopped what they were doing and listened in also. All I knew was, whatever what Grandfather was going to tell us is gonna be big.

"Whenever we were young, we made a pact: To marry our kids," Grandfather continued.

"But you two only had sons," Xion pointed out, confused. I was kind of confused myself too. _'Marry their kids...?'_

"So, our pact was passed down to the next generation," Grandfather said, not listening to what Xion said. Obviously, he had something up his sleeve. "I hope you two can keep this promise."

_'What?'_

"What are you saying?" Xion asked, tilting her head to the side, not getting the whole ordeal.

In the other room, I heard an exasperated sigh come out of the mouth of Xion's older brother, Vanitas Irino. The black spiky-haired boy crawled over to Xion and flicked her forehead, causing her to yell in anger. "You idiot! Grandpa wants you to marry Roxas!" he explained, frowning at her denseness, but also surprised at what their grandfather had requested.

My eyes widened in pure surprise and disbelief when those words registered in my head. _'Wait, come again? … M-Ma-**Marriage**?'_

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

* * *

><p>So...um...how was it? Am I going to be reported for this or something? I really hope I don't... Well, anyway, tell me what you guys think! Is it okay? Should I continue? Thanks for reading and I'll be posting the next chapter soon! :) Sayonara for now! Remember to review! It encourages authors to update more faster! I think...<p> 


	2. Xion: Tough Decisions

Geez, I feel so bad for not updating lately! Sorry, sorry, sorry! School's ending and many things are happening. I haven't had the time to write another chapter for my other fanfic too! So sorry! TT^TT But I'd like to thank the reviewers who reviewed this fanfic! Thank you! Oh yes, each chapter will be in a different character's point of view, but I'll just put the character's name on the chapter title and beginning of the chapter for each one so you'll know whose POV is who. ^^ Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Bride<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

_**++Xion++**_

_**I never thought that my life would change**_

_**just because of one thing.**_

_**Even though I'm a high schooler**_

_**I still have to make some**_

**Tough Decisions**

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

"...ake up!"

I groaned at the annoying voice ringing inside my head and turned around, stuffing my face into a fluffy pillow, before placing a pillow above my head and ears, so that I wouldn't hear anything. "Go away..." I sleepily mumbled out, the pillow muffling my speech.

A hand suddenly yanked the pillow off of my head and tossed it aside, before turning my body around and lightly slapping my face. "Wake up, Xion! Mother needs you!"

I blindly slapped the hand away and opened my eyes before glaring at the person in front of me. It was my brother, Vanitas. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't leave this room RIGHT NOW!" I seethed. "And at 6 o' clock on a Saturday morning!"

You see, I'm not particularly a morning person, so if you wake me up earlier than 10 o' clock on the weekends, I will literally strangle you.

Vanitas chuckled at me and took a step away from my bed, just to be careful. "Ah, all right then. But mother needs you!" he said, walking out of my room.

I growled and tossed my sheets aside before crawling out of my bed. Great... Sleeping in the morning is over for me.

Soon enough, I was ready to start the day, except that my mood was on foul right now. I had basically thrown on a long sleeved t-shirt with a Moogle printed on it, a black shirt with a checkered belt hanging from the belt straps, my usual black school socks, and my black boots. I stomped over to the family room, only to see my mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Uchida smiled at me. "Xion! I see that you're up and ready to go!"

"'Go?' Go where?" I asked.

"To the airport!"

"Ehhh?" I exclaimed as my mom and Mrs. Uchida grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the house. "W-Wait!"

My mother shoved a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. "Here! We need you to pick up dear Roxie from the airport, so can you do us the favor for us, sweetie? Okay! Get in the cab!"

They then shoved me into a cab that I hadn't noticed before was there and shut the door before I could get out. Waving, they smiled and said, "See you later!"

As the cab pulled away from the curb, I gaped at the two women in disbelief. "WAIT A MOMENT!" I screamed.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

So here I was, standing in the front of the huge national airport, my mouth opened in surprise. The airport was _huge_! Okay, let's face it, I've never been to a airport before, let alone riding on an airplane. It would send shivers down my spine whenever I'd think of being over 1,000 feet and more above the ground in a flying machine made of metal. I really hope that they don't crash or anything...

Many people dressed in their respective winter clothes quickly strode past me, their heavy luggage in tow. Some were aged, middle-aged, in their early middle-ages, and some were just children. Amazing how many people just come and go nowadays.

I glanced at the piece of some random paper in my hand and read the description of the gate a particular somebody was soon going to come out of. I found myself walking towards the assigned designation, but there was nobody there except for a few guards and such.

"Since his flight won't be arriving in another 60 minutes..." I looked around the place before continuing my speech to myself. "I might as well just look around!" And with that, I set off in a random direction, making a mental note to not stray away too far.

I went to random shops that sold random things and a small food store, where I bought two boxes of pocky to snack on. Walking around the area, I noticed something that had caught my eye.

It was a flower store, with many fresh, and colorful flowers displayed in front. I walked over to the flowers and my expression sparkled when I saw how beautiful they were. "Pretty...!" Closing my eyes, I leaned down and sniffed some of the flowers, just to see if they smelled good.

_'Clack!'_

I jumped at the sound and turned my gaze towards my feet.

It was someone's phone.

I glanced at the person strolling away from me slowly. I was about to pick up the phone, but then his appearance registered into my mind. That blonde spiky hair...that checkered wrist band and those two rings... I'd remember them anywhere.

_'That jerk...!'_ I thought when I realized what he was doing. He was probably out searching for random girls to hook up with again! And this was one of the ways he'd do it. Of course, it wouldn't work on me.

I hated him with a passion.

And so, I pulled back my leg and kicked his phone towards him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for his reaction.

"Hey, you can't kick that–!" he started to say as he turned around to face me, but I cut him off when I recognized his face.

"Geez! You haven't changed one bit, Roxas!" I said, frowning.

Ever since we were kids until now, Roxas would always try to get girls' attentions by doing some really perverted things. Peeking under girls' skirts when they leaned down, pretending to do something else and 'accidentally' touch a girl, make girls trip on him and he'd grab who knows where on her, stuff like that. He tried it on me once by flipping my skirt on 'accident', but I had slapped him across the face for doing that, not buying the crap he was trying to tell me.

Roxas's expression went from smug to pure surprise when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow. "It's you, Xion!" he exclaimed, a nervous laugh in his voice. Walking closer to me, I saw his sapphire eyes glint mischievously and scan my body up and down as a big smile appeared on his face.

I frowned. _'That bastard better not–!'_

When his eyes made contact with mines, he said, "You're a big girl now! Nice curves!" He even added that curving motion on his chest.

I had to suppress the urge to knock his brains out. _'...Knew it.'_ "Drop it, okay?" I said, my mouth turning into a sneer. I then walked away. Ugh, I might get some idiotic disease from him if I stayed near him for a whole day.

"Hey! Gimme a break!" I heard Roxas shout from behind me. I just ignored him.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

We were now sitting in the back seats of a city bus, which hasn't pulled away from the curb yet as more people boarded the vehicle.

"...They're so nice and shiny..."

I suppressed an annoyed groan. Great, he's sitting right next to me, his upper torso leaning almost on me as he peered out the window. Probably staring at ladies, I guess. Just to get him off of me, I told him, "Stop staring. You'll sprain your eyes."

"No, it's just that they look familiar," Roxas replied before leaning back, much to my satisfaction. "Anyway...what brings you here? Missed me so much that you had to skip school?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.

I giggled a little at his little joke. "No, it's the school's anniversary." My expression then turned grim. "I was forced to come here! I'm wasting my time when I really have to study."

"Yeah, there's only two more years left until the national exam," Roxas reminded me. I nodded.

"But people like you make college look undesirable," I said, placing a hand under my chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"You're a pervert and a playboy," I said bluntly.

He laughed. "I may be a playboy...but not a pervert," he retorted. He then unzipped his luggage and pulled out a plastic bag before handing it to me. "Here's your present. Just for you; keep it a secret from our families."

I took the bag and felt a bubble of happiness well up inside me. At least he remembered me enough to buy me something! Excitedly, I opened the bag and pulled out the present, which was...

A bra.

_'What the hell?'_

"Pretty, isn't it?" Roxas asked, causing me to look up from his 'present' and at him. "It's padded. Real thick."

"You're a pervert!" I shouted, whacking his shoulder hard.

Roxas was grinning now as he turned to face me. "Should I help you put it on?" he asked, his hands reaching for me. "Should I?"

"Want me to hit you?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh when Roxas suddenly started to tickle me, so I tried to tickle him back. When I tickled his stomach, he burst out laughing before continuing his assault. I mostly had to defend his hands from touching me. We were both laughing out loud now, causing many passengers nearby to turn around and stare at us strangely.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

When we arrived home in the cab, I quickly hopped out of the car, leaving Roxas to pay the fee. I ran into the front door of the house to look for the family, but found out that they weren't there. So I came back the way I came in and ran in the back door. Soon enough, I found them.

"I'm home!" I shouted, causing them to look up at me. "And I brought Roxas back!"

Everyone quickly jumped to their feet at that. "Really?" Then they quickly scrambled outside, Mrs. Uchida running towards Roxas first.

I smiled when I saw Roxas and his mother share a warm hug, big smiles on their faces. His dad and my parents greeted him also and they too, gave Roxas hugs and kisses.

After their short chat, Mr. Uchiyama told him that Grandfather was waiting, and so, everyone quickly re-entered the house. Roxas and his mother stayed behind, but came in too a minute after we came in. I wonder what they were talking about...

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

I scraped out all of the remaining rice and mung beans with coconut milk into the spoon I was holding in my hand before feeding it to my grandfather. "Delicious, isn't it?" I asked, smiling when I placed the spoon into the now-empty bowl. "I made it myself, just for you grandpa."

Grandfather nodded in appreciation and smiled. "Really tasty. No one but you can take such good care of me."

I smiled at his comment. "Of course. I'm your only granddaughter," I said, grabbing hold of his aged hands.

"You've really grown. Now you look like a lady."

In the other room across from us, my mom let out a loud scoff. "She may have grown, but she's still a child."

"Hey, I'd be married in the old days. Right, grandfather?" I asked Grandpa.

The aged man nodded. "Absolutely. A married woman." He then turned to Roxas, who I just realized was sitting close to us the whole time. "Roxas, come sit here." Roxas did as told and scooted next to me, maybe too close for comfort.

Grandfather heaved out a big sigh before he began to talk. "You two...hear me out. You may have heard of this story before... Roxas's grandfather was an old friend and war comrade of mines."

_'I wonder what he's telling us...'_ I thought.

"Whenever we were young, we made a pact: To marry our kids," the aged man said.

"But you two only had sons," I pointed out, confused.

"So, our pact was passed down to the next generation," he continued. "I hope you can keep this promise." He stared at us with hopeful eyes.

"What are you saying?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Just then, I heard someone give out a really big, and unnecessary sigh from Vanitas. I don't know when he had gotten close to me, but he flicked my forehead, causing me to yell angrily. "You idiot! Grandpa wants you to marry Roxas!" Vanitas shouted at me.

All I could do was stare blankly in disbelief at what he said.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

_' So what grandpa was telling us...is for us to get **married**...?'_ I thought in complete disbelief, my eyes glancing at the blonde guy sitting close to me. I could tell from his open mouth and his sapphire eyes widening, that he was probably thinking the same thing.

I mean, come on! I'm just a 16-year-old girl in my first year of high school! Me, getting married to this idiot sitting next to me? There's no chance of that happening...would it?

"Marriage?" Roxas repeated, laughing nervously. "You must be joking, grandpa!" the blonde boy exclaimed, gently pushing my grandpa's knee lightly, as if he thought that this was all a happy joke.

I seriously thought that my grandfather was probably on crack or something to suddenly ask us this. "Marry Roxas?" I asked, pointing disbelievingly at the guy next to me. We both laughed.

"Hey! Your grandpa's not kidding!" the aged man said loudly with a serious face, catching our attention. "I can die peacefully after you two get married! This way, I can face Roxas' grandpa."

_'But – But –!' _ "How can a high schooler get married?" I asked in protest, completely against this idea. It was ridiculous. Sure, I might not be wanting to marry Roxas because I don't like him and all, but I can't just go and marry someone who's EIGHT YEARS OLDER than me while I'm only SIXTEEN! That's a huge age gap!

Roxas seemed to be surprised at my question, but glanced back at my grandfather, who just gave my father a look that said, 'Tell her.'

And so, my father said, "Xion, anyone over 16 can marry with their parent's consent." Roxas' father nodded at that.

_'Oh... I forgot...'_ I mentally slapped myself at that. _'But still!'_

"I haven't much time left, you know?" my grandfather told us, his expression pained.

As much as he wanted me, I couldn't just say yes. I can't. What would happen if my school found out? Would my peers make fun of me because I was forced to marry somebody I knew, but didn't like because of one little pact our grandfathers made? What would happen then? No, I can't do it. As stubborn as I was.

"No, I won't," I finally said, surprising everyone in the room. "Never!" And with that, I stood up and left the room. My parents just stared after me, shocked.

Finally, Roxas spoke up. "Sorry, grandpa. But I'll forget what you just said," he said before standing up and leaving the room after me.

"Hey you, he hasn't finished speaking!" Roxas' father yelled after Roxas. My father just gave out a big sigh in disbelief and massaged his temple, as if he had a headache. The whole family didn't believe that we just straight out refused our grandfather's request.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

I stomped out of the house, fuming. I didn't believe all this marriage crap. _'This MUST be a freaking joke. Of all things, why marriage? And with the most idiotic dumbass of all eternity? Tch!'_

Just when I had took a step out of the house, I almost ran into Roxas. Great, speak of the devil. When I took a quick glance at his face, he was obviously not pleased at what he had just heard with my grandpa. The guy stopped in his tracks and turned away, facing the streets.

Well, that's quite nice. Ignore the person you're going to get arranged to get married to.

Taking a deep and agitated breath, I glared at Roxas, muttering the words under my breath, "I hate you," in a jumble before turning on my heel and walking away.

"I'm speechless myself!" Roxas angrily shouted after me. I just ignored him and continued on walking to who knows where.

_**.:.:.1314.:.:.**_

* * *

><p>Haha, I'm starting to think that my fanfics are getting boring... xD But hopefully, I'll have Chapter 3 uploaded soon...or not. But I'll try! I need to start on writing more than slacking off now... . Anyway, review if you like how this fanfic's processing! It really helps...seriously. :D<p> 


End file.
